Un poco de ti por Navidad
by Shizenai
Summary: Al fin y al cabo se dieron cuenta de que un poco del otro es el único regalo que realmente desean por estas fechas.


_**Notas sobre el fic:**_

_Saludos a todo ser viviente. En primer lugar tengo que decir un trío de cosas: la primera es que nunca pensé que escribiría algo relacionado con la Navidad; en segundo lugar, no me imaginaba volviendo a repetir experiencia con este maravilloso shojo; y el tercer y último lugar, es que esta idea se me ocurrió estando de por medio Lady Gaga, la desarrollé de madrugada y medio drogada con valerianas y ya ni siquiera soy consciente de lo que ahora estoy escribiendo xD Pero en fin, espero que os guste._

_Por cierto, el título es engañosamente navideño, el resumen también lo es, incluso arriba en las notas parece que lo insinúa, sin embargo, no crean que la idea fundamental del texto es esta bonita época. Fue pura casualidad..._

_**Disclaimer: **Lovely Complex y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La Navidad sí, y Papá Noel también, todo es invento mío junto con la colaboración de Coca Cola... xD _

* * *

**Un poco de ti por Navidad**

Era intensamente blanco y luminoso. Aquel copo de nieve fue a aterrizar sobre su nariz. Cuando éste comenzó a deshacerse, aún no se había percatado de su presencia allí, de la frialdad con la que las pequeñas gotitas rodaban por el puente de su nariz hasta caer a ras del suelo. De hecho, ni siquiera notó cómo su cuerpo se iba helando mientras permanecía inerte a la intemperie en su pequeña terraza.

Poco tiempo después, Otani estornudó, y su propio estornudo le sobresaltó haciéndole resbalar de la baranda en la que se apoyaba. Pero aún por entonces, fue incapaz de deshacerse de sus pensamientos. Llevaba así casi dos semanas, y dispuesto estaba a justificar tal comportamiento.

Su vista se desplazó fugazmente hacia el interior de su cuarto, donde todavía pesaba la ausencia de aquel cerdito-hucha feo y rechoncho que hubo adornado su repisa mucho menos tiempo del que había esperado. Al menos, eso se prometió el día en que lo obtuvo, jurándose y perjurándose que aquel cerdo no tendría su San Martín hasta que alguna ocasión verdaderamente especial lo suscitase. Y de pronto, aquella ocasión especial se presentó.

"_Umibozu: Special Christmas Showcase!_", creyó leer de refilón, mientras de camino a la escuela, observaba la pancarta que con detenimiento comenzaba a pegar un grupo de señores sobre otra ya sucia y resquebrajada que anunciaba algún tipo de teléfono móvil con servicios multimedia. Pocos segundos después, comenzó a impacientarle la lentitud con la que la pareja llevaba a cabo su labor. Se acercó, torció su cuello a escalas impensables y se aguantó las ganas de gritar como loco ante tal sorpresa. De alguna forma no podía creer su suerte cuando acabó de localizar el lugar y la fecha de tan inesperado acontecimiento.

El Otani que él mismo conocía, de hecho, el Otani que él mismo pensaba que era, se habría arrodillado en el suelo, habría bendecido al rapero que con radiante vitalidad le sonreía desde el cartel a varios metros, y posteriormente, habría huido despavorido hacia el primer establecimiento para ser el único, el primero en conseguir la primera entrada, la de honor, aquella que le concedía ciertos privilegios, lo cuales él, en tantas otras ocasiones, había logrado obtener bajo cualquier esfuerzo hasta sacarles buen provecho.

El Otani actual, el que simplemente permaneció en su sitio sin hacer un movimiento, y en cierto modo, aquél mismo que ya no era ése cuyas acciones predijo en sus pensamientos, no distaba necesariamente del antiguo, salvo porque en esta ocasión, no era precisamente la sonrisa de Umibozu quien acaparaba su cabeza y ni mucho menos, sentía deseo alguno de acudir solo a semejante evento.

El nombre de Koizumi Risa revoloteó en sus adentros. Mientras aún permanecía allí, perplejo ante el anuncio mucho tiempo después de que el par de señores cumplieran con su desempeño, y de hecho, mucho más tiempo después del que habría necesitado para llegar y volver de la escuela tres veces, se debatió entre cuál debería ser su próximo movimiento. La voz de su pelirroja compañera comenzó a resonar desde algún punto inconciso de su cabeza, amenazándolo sabiamente con aquella voz maligna y punzante que tanto le exasperaba, pero... No pudo resistirse demasiado y ni mucho menos explicarse aquella otra parte de él que había deseado ceder, así que, finalmente, entre pataletas y maldiciones para sí mismo, rechazó cualquier posibilidad de ser asistente VIP y emprendió la vuelta hacia su casa. No sin antes, y tal y como habíamos supuesto, se hincase de rodillas y bendijera a algún Dios del Cielo.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza mandando al cuerno el recuerdo de tales sucesos. No es que fuese especialmente agradable, pero de esta forma, podía explicarse la muerte de la hucha-cerdo que en el fondo, había detestado desde los primeros momentos. La recolecta no había superado sus expectativas, pero al menos, le había proporcionado el dinero suficiente para hacerle a esa molesta niña el que sin duda, debía ser el mejor de los regalos de cuantas navidades hubiese pasado.

Se tendió sobre la cama y reflexionó mirando al techo. En tanto, una de sus manos jugaba nerviosamente con la muñequera celeste y naranja que se ceñía en torno a sus dedos.

Sólo y exclusivamente lo había hecho por compromiso, ni siquiera un poco motivado por el agradecimiento. O de eso trataba de convencerse desde que aquel par de entradas reposaban bajo un viejo libro en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Sólo porque, como ya le había ocurrido en alguna ocasión anterior, no deseaba contemplar el rostro maltrecho de cierta muchacha cuando, llegado el día veinticinco de diciembre, apuraba bien temprano para hacerle llegar su regalo de parte de un tal San Nicolás de las barbas largas y blancas, trastornando su rostro feliz y esperanzador automáticamente después de que él, con mucho desdén e ingenuidad, le comunicaba que él no había tenido la suerte de toparse con semejante viejo. Las miradas que días después debía soportar no sólo por parte de la desamparada, sino de su elenco de compañeros, conseguían taladrarle la nuca lo suficiente como para animarle a ser más precavido en futuros festejos navideños.

Sonrió para sí mismo convencido de aquello, porque... a Otani muy pocas cosas podían ponerle nervioso, y una de ellas coincidía con estar a escasas horas de acudir a un esperado concierto, sin que, sin margen de error según él mismo aseguraba, el posible encuentro con Koizumi Risa tuviese algo que ver al respecto... No entendió por qué entonces, el rostro de felicidad que la joven mostró cuando él le ofreció la invitación al susodicho acontecimiento, continuó tatuado en sus retinas, en cada uno de sus pensamientos... Como la primera imagen que lograba evocar en la mañana y la última con la que lograba esbozar una sonrisa mientras se entregaba a Morfeo.

Larga fue su confusión hasta que el señalado día se presentara.

Cuando acudió al lugar del encuentro, ella ya estaba allí, sentada sobre un banco de piedra y ocupada en rizar alrededor de sus dedos una de las dos trenzas en las que se dividía su media melena rojiza. El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír al verla emanar inquietud hasta por las puntas de sus largas pestañas. La joven miró de un lado a otro e instantáneamente, arqueó sus labios con su llegada.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Otani! —gritó estoicamente.

—¿Qué? Aún no es Navidad —respondió alzando una ceja.

—Bueno, como si lo fuera. Después de todo, hoy vas a darme mi regalo y he creído justo entregarte el mío —se incorporó del asiento y extendió enérgicamente sus manos—. ¡Espero que te guste! ¡En serio, feliz Navi-!

—Shh, calla —interrumpió mientras le arrebataba la bolsa y analizaba su alrededor—. Deja de gritar esas cosas. Es demasiado pronto para hacerle saber a la gente que voy acompañado de una loca.

—¡Es una bufanda! —exclamó apartando levemente las manos de su boca. El joven encaró su ingenua mirada exasperantemente.

—¿Por qué... Por...? ¿Se puede saber por qué rayos lo has envuelto entonces? Si no podías mantener el suspense, al menos podrías haberte ahorrado el esfuerzo...

—Bah, deja de decir estupideces. Ya hace dos semanas que tú me hiciste saber lo de las entradas. ¿Sugieres que sabes guardar el suspense mejor que yo? —aquel mohín burlesco no tardó en enojar al muchacho.

—Eso es diferente, tonta. ¿Qué iba a hacer si de repente se te ocurría comprar a ti las entradas? ¿O si llegabas a reservar este día para cualquier otra cosa? —suspiró y dejó caer el envoltorio sobre la bolsa sin molestarse en abrirlo—. Dejémoslo aquí, venía con demasiado buen humor como para que tan fácilmente me lo chafes...

Otani no le dio importancia. No había sido tan cruel, ni siquiera más que en otras circunstancias. A decir verdad, esta vez no sintió ni lo que había expresado. Estaba tan tremendamente acostumbrado a dialogar de esa forma con la muchacha, que ya no tenía en cuenta la importancia de aquel encuentro ni la delicadeza de la fecha en la que se encontraban. Ni su reacción, ni sus sentimientos... No logró advertir su disgusto hasta que adelantando unos cuantos metros, percibió que no le seguía los pasos.

Koizumi quedó pensativa. No fue su deseo quedarse allí parada, pero su mente era frágil y predecible, y no había que ser demasiado avispado para darse cuenta que mantenía una charla mental consigo misma, recriminándose por meter una y otra vez la pata. Otani sacudió desganado la cabeza, y extrayendo la bufanda del envoltorio, se acercó a la chica para empinarse hasta conseguir enredarla en torno a su garganta.

—Es bonita... —dijo terminando de encajarla en el cuello de la muchacha, ligeramente sonrojada y con ojos tan abiertos como platos—. Deja de ser tan obvia, Koizumi. Y date prisa, hace frío y estamos muy justos de tiempo para llegar al concierto.

Aquel matiz era muy real. La tarde era fría y la oscuridad del cielo lograba acentuar esa sensación. Pero poco a nada afectó a Otani o Koizumi. Les había llevado muy poco tiempo estallar en carcajadas, y estando ya próximos al lugar del evento, el dúo cómico volvió a hacer de las suyas en situaciones que, ni incluso ellos, bajo cualquier circunstancia esperaban.

—¡Menuda pasada! —logró articular Risa cuando la multitud de personas que se agolpaba alrededor del centro se distinguía con fuerza incluso desde la distancia en la que se encontraban. Repentinamente, un pensamiento divertido se expresó en su cara—. Espero que no vayas a perderte entre tanta gente... El peor de los casos sería que te pisaran como a una cucaracha... —río.

—Qué graciosa eres... —esbozó después de imitar una sonrisa falsa—. Deberías idolatrarme sólo por haberme hecho con dos de éstas.

El muchacho se palpó el cuerpo con la sensación de no encontrar lo que buscaba, a lo que Koizumi, pálida como el mármol, no tardó en sujetarlo nerviosamente por las solapas de su abrigo.

—¡No me vengas con que las has perdido!

—¿Crees que yo sería tan despistado como tú? —seguidamente, se zafó del agarre de su compañera y extrajo dos tickets del bolsillo interior de su vestimenta—. ¡Ja! ¡Aquí están! Sanos y a salvo como nada en este mun-...

Justo cuando la llamativa sonrisa de Koizumi volvía a ponerse en el lugar donde antes estaba, una repentina y fresca ráfaga de viento arrebató de las manos del joven las entradas. Ambos, casi incrédulos, rotaron sobre sí mismos para ver como una de ellas quedaba encajada bajo la rueda de una motocicleta, y otra en el suelo a un poco más de distancia.

Se quedaron impávidos y boquiabiertos durante unos segundos, e instantes después, estallaron en pánico casi de forma sincronizada. Se gritaron el uno al otro y ambos se empujaron mutuamente hasta atrapar el primero bajo las llantas.

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó Risa exhibiéndola, quien había llegado gracias a sus largas zancadas. Pronto el joven logró alcanzarla y ésta le otorgó con cierta desconfianza el ticket rescatado—. ¡Rápido, el otro está allí!

—¡Ya lo veo! —exclamó molesto mientras partía a toda velocidad.

Cuando el joven quedó a su altura, la entrada voleteó unos pocos metros más adelante. Volvió a agacharse en el nuevo lugar, pero una nueva ráfaga de viento lo alejó a más distancia. El modo en que Otani se veía, habría hecho morir a carcajadas a su compañera, pero la chica estaba tan exaltada y concentrada en el suceso, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que ya no respiraba.

—¡Ya no tienes escapatoria! —dijo el muchacho cuando el ticket quedó atrapada al pie de un pequeño puente cercano. Sin embargo, la susodicha osó a elevarse ante sus narices y caer definitivamente al río escarchado que atravesaba.

—¡Nooooooo! —se oyó de lejos a Koizumi.

El joven se agarró a la barandilla y miró atónito como la corriente lo engullía y lo arrastraba. Su mirada estaba fija, pero tuvo una nueva visión en el momento en que Risa lo elevó exasperada del suelo.

—¿Pero qué haces ahí parado, desgraciado? —le recriminó temblando por el suceso—. ¡Baja y trae inmediatamente esa entrada!

—¡Estás loca! ¿Quieres que muera ahogado? ¿Congelado?

—Lo más probable es que no tuvieras pie... Pero de igual forma, ¡consíguela! ¡No es como si Umibozu no mereciera este sacrificio!

—Koizumi...

—¡Demonios! —continuó zarandeándolo en el aire—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando por verlo?

—¡Koizumi! —exclamó rodeando su rostro con sus frías manos—. Ya no hay nada que hacer...

El joven hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza y cuando la pelirroja siguió la dirección en donde señalaba, se percató de cómo aquella entrada rosada y aparentemente indestructible que hasta hace escaso tiempo habían atesorado, se deshacía en pequeños pedazos que uno por uno fueron haciéndose más diminutos hasta quedar en nada.

La muchacha soltó a su compañero con brusquedad, adelantó unos pasos y cayó decepcionada al suelo húmedo mientras se aferraba a las barandillas y colocaba entre ellas su cara.

—Mierda... —esbozó desanimada.

Poco después, la impaciente multitud de seguidores comenzó a movilizarse hacia dentro del recinto, y las luces, los estallidos y la música de bienvenida se hizo notar en el primer kilómetro a la redonda. El rostro de Koizumi quedó inclusive más desolado que hasta hacía unos instantes.

Otani se agitó, caminó de un lado a otro sin saber qué debía hacer exactamente, y echando un último vistazo al juego de luces que podía verse desde fuera del recinto, se encaminó con rapidez y determinación hacia la muchacha, se agachó a su lado y la emergió de sus pensamientos agitando su hombro.

—Koizumi, date prisa... —dijo impacientemente mientras tomaba una de sus manos y dejaba caer la única superviviente de ese caprichoso viento del norte—. No es precisamente una entrada VIP, por lo que tendrás que apresurarte para hacerte con un buen sitio bajo el escenario —alzó las cejas y se rió divertido—. Nunca pensé que esas deformadas y largas piernas te servirían alguna vez de algo... —se incorporó, jaló con fuerza de los hombros de ésta, y no le dejó más remedio que levantarse aún desconcertada—. ¡Rápido, ya están entrando!

Koizumi Risa permaneció ensimismada en la sinceridad de su mirada. El joven la empujaba con todo su empeño una y otra vez con el mismo efecto de quien embiste un muro de piedra, y ella, abrumada en tal acto de bondad, no pudo retener más de lo que quería aquel hilillo traslúcido de lágrimas.

—Otani... —tartamudeó desolada.

—Oh, vamos, tonta, no llores —dijo reposando las manos sobre sus brazos—. Éste no va a ser el último concierto de Umibozu y sobre todo, no quiero que mi regalo de Navidad se desperdicie por nada. Luego no habría quién te escuche... —bromeó guiñando un ojo.

—Pero yo quería...

—¡A prisa!

El muchacho empezaba a desesperarse, por lo que no lo dudó a la hora de darle media vuelta y arremeterle una ligera patada en el trasero hasta conseguir que de una buena vez echase a andar. Risa se detuvo, lo dudó unos momentos y sonriéndole tímidamente emprendió el camino hasta perderse entre todo aquel tumulto que allí se concentraba. Otani agitó enérgicamente la mano mientras se alejaba. Luego se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y dejó escapar una bocanada cansada.

Podría decirse que entonces, y sólo hasta entonces, Otani fue consciente de que era ése nuevo Otani al que Risa le importaba. Y no poco ni mucho, sino demasiado. Que su vida había dejado de girar en torno a él y que ahora se centraba en aquella pelirroja escandalosa de lengua afilada. Además, cabezota, torpe y bocazas, pero que era encantadora y linda a su forma y que definitivamente, él la amaba.

El precioso entretenimiento que había imaginado junto a ella no tendría lugar tal y como esperaba, pero el desafortunado acontecimiento le había valido lo suficiente como para sincerarse consigo mismo y con lo que en realidad sentía hacia aquella patilarga. Caminó unos metros en adelante y se sentó al borde de la acera con una sonrisa agotada. No lo dudó. Tal vez había fracasado en aquella ocasión, pero se juró ser honesto para la próxima que se presentara. Qué repentino fue para él darse en las narices con semejante oportunidad...

Inesperadamente, sintió como unos delgados brazos provenientes de su espalda se acurrucaban en torno a su cuerpo, aprisionándolo en un efusivo abrazo y elevándolo del suelo al tiempo que lo agitaba como un pequeño y delicado osito de peluche. No necesitó ni oír sus sollozos para saber que era ella.

—¡Otani! —decía una y otra vez entre gimoteos.

—¡Ya, bájame! ¡;Me estás llenando el cuello y el hombro de mocos y babas! —se quejaba al tiempo que pataleaba en el aire.

La joven accedió a su petición, y extrayendo un pañuelo medio usado del interior de su bolso, se limpió la nariz tan estruendosamente como solo ella podía hacerlo. Otani logró recomponerse del susto.

—¿Qué haces aquí, tonta? Te dije que fueras a ver a Umibozu...

—Y lo he visto —sonó la débil voz tras el pañuelo—. Pero no tiene sentido estar allí si no vienes conmigo.

—¿Qué dices, llorona? —se sonrojó. Se rascó el cogote nervioso y agradeció el gesto de la joven de guardar de una buena vez el pañuelo.

—Sé que eres un completo idiota y que por tu culpa los dos nos hemos visto afectados de esta manera, pero... —el joven no supo si interrumpirla o seguir disimulando que no la escuchaba—, he estado esperando egoístamente por este día y ya no voy a conformarme disfrutándolo a medias. Así que, si no te importa, preferiría que simplemente me acompañaras a casa...

La muchacha terminó de dar sus últimos sollozos mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y Otani, con una ceja enarcada y una mezcla de recelo, ternura e incredibilidad bien marcadas en la expresión de su cara, optó finalmente por fruncir el entrecejo.

—Serás idiota... —gruñó volteando su cara—. No tienes ni la más remota idea de las tremendas horas de fría cola que tuve que hacer para conseguir esa maldita entrada. Eso sin contar la terrible e inminente desaparición de mi hucha-cerdo...

—¿Qué...?

—Me pones de los nervios, en serio. Pero en fin, supongo que lo mejor será que volvamos a nuestras casas. Después de todo... no parece que tengas el más mínimo interés en pasar el resto de la tarde conmigo. En cierto modo, me siento utilizado, así que...

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Yo no quería dar e entender eso. Aún sin el concierto yo habría...

—¿Ah, no? —la cortó manifestando falsa ofensa.

—Es que no quería causarte más molestias. Hoy has hecho tanto por mí y yo sólo he empeorado las cosas. Desde mi estúpida bufanda hasta...

—¿Reconoces entonces que me has regalado una bufanda estúpida?

—Oh, no, no. Me esforcé en eso.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—Siento que no es cierto... —musitó sabiendo que tarde o temprano conseguiría picarla lo suficiente como para que se atreviera a mandarlo al infierno.

—¿Cómo dices eso?. Con lo ilusionada que estaba por regalártela...

—Suena como si quisieras deshacerte de un tiesto... —la observó de reojo.

—¡No! Maldición, empiezo a cansarme de todo esto. ¡Yo sólo busqué la única manera de que aceptases algo de mi calidez! ¡Por eso quiero devolvértela!

—Pues devuélvela...

Se había divertido molestándola, pero ya no pudo contenerse más y sin pensarlo, agarró con firmeza la bufanda enroscada en el cuello de la muchacha, tiró de ella con un movimiento rápido y acertó eficazmente al depositar sus labios en los fríos y temblorosos de la pelirroja. Los acarició con ternura y ansia entremezcladas hasta estar seguro de que colmaba su propio antojo. Risa tardó en reaccionar ante aquel beso, pero estuvo tan complacida de recibirlo, que se aferró con uñas a sus hombros, esperando que no se desvaneciera como siempre ocurría en sus sueños. El joven se separó y al ver las ardientes mejillas de la más alta, la encontró tan terriblemente apetecible, que tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no lanzarse de nuevo y devorarla.

—¿Qu.. qué?

—Koizumi —se apresuró en decir antes de que se le adelantara con cualquiera de sus ocurrencias—. Por favor, calla —selló sus labios con uno de sus dedos y dejando en paz a la bufanda que aún mantenía agarrada, recubrió la helada mano de la muchacha—. Este año me había propuesto hacerte un buen regalo, y no voy a dejar que me estropees los planes como quieres.

—Pero... —se oyó su voz deformada por el dedo que mantenía cerrada su boca.

—¿Quieres cenar o una segunda merienda?

—Pues...

—Bien, yo elegiré por ti... —luego se volvió hacia ella y susurró con dulzura—. Feliz Navidad, Koizumi.

La joven parpadeó aún estupefacta. Otani no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y mientras se disponía a emprender el camino con una efusividad impropia de él, le echó una breve mirada a esa bufanda que Risa aún mantenía en el cuello... Algo se lo hizo saber desde el primer instante. Abrir aquel regalo había sido tan peligroso como en un principio había supuesto...

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Opiniones, impresiones, maldiciones y demás comentarios en general =» Review_

_¡Hasta otra!_

_Shizenai_


End file.
